


there ya go, princess

by buckysmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Bucky has always been there for you when your heart got broken, but you both secretly want more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 91





	there ya go, princess

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more of my work on tumblr, morsmordrethings.tumblr.com

“C’mon doll, let me help.”

Bucky had been instant on helping you get over your break ups. You two had been close friends for years and he would do this anytime you would confess how bad your relationships ended.

When you found out the doctor you dated a while back was sleeping with his intern, Bucky called in a few favors and got you both into an early screening of a movie you’ve been looking forward to for months. 

A few months after that you met a law student at a local bar, his name was Jamie. Bucky and Natasha didn’t like him from the start, but they kept that to themselves. That was until you called Steve at 2 am in a panic to pick you up from Jamie’s apartment.

You two had been fast asleep when your phone, at least you thought it was yours, kept vibrating under your pillow. In a sleepy daze you check it to see if there was an emergency, but instead you found texts from someone named Eleanor telling your boyfriend that she can’t wait until he comes back to Vermont so they can spend the weekend together.

When you got back to their apartment, Bucky was already awake and making you pancakes. Ever since you were kids he just knew how to make you feel better. Sometimes you almost found enough courage to tell him that you’ve been in love with him since you were young, but you keep it to yourself. 

Fast forward to a year later, you find yourself sitting alone on your kitchen island drinking from a bottle of wine, rereading Bucky’s texts. “Let me help, please..” You never texted back, knowing he would just show up unannounced like usual. Moments later you heard your apartment door open and close, and you see Bucky carrying a grocery bag full of junk food in one hand and a duffel bag in the other.

You’re looking out at the sunset when Bucky is suddenly standing in between your legs with his hands cupped around your face. After a few minutes of uninterrupted eye contact, he pulls you into his chest and you listen to the beat of his heart until you finally speak up. 

“Who will be here for me when you find someone and can’t give me all your attention?” It came out needier than you intended, but Bucky didn’t notice.

He brushed the hair out of your face and spoke so gentle and soft you almost missed it. “Guess I’ll be single forever then.”

Not knowing how to process his comment at the moment, you decided to take another sip of wine.

“Nope. No more. I’m cutting you off.” You didn’t put up a fight, knowing that it was pointless.

Halfway through 10 Things I Hate About You, you start to sober up and decide to, kind of, talk about what happened.

“What about me screams, ‘I’m a doormat, walk all over me’? Or ‘Its okay, you can just abandon me. You wouldn’t be the first!’”

Nothing, Bucky thought, you’re perfect. I can’t be the only one who sees that..

But before he say anything, you snap. “Why do you always look at me like that? I don’t need your sympathy!”

Bucky’s whole demeanor changed. His usual soft eyes are now filled with hurt and confusion. The smile he usually wears has been traded for a frown and your heart instantly breaks. Why did I say that?

“Is that- is that what you think I feel for you? Sympathy?” You couldn’t help but notice the way his voice cracks.

“No. I just- I don’t know why you always make it your mission to take care of me. You could be doing so many other things this weekend and yet you brought enough clothes and food, I’m assuming you’re staying here instead.”

Bucky had to make a decision and he didn’t have long to make it. He could either tell you what he’s always planned on telling you when this day came, You’re my best friend, yn, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t there for you?

Or he could tell you the truth, that he’s been in love with you since you were kids. It was the summer your dad left and you climbed in Buckys window crying telling him about the fight your parents had. He decided then that he would always be there to protect you.

“Yn..” he took his time, making sure you knew how serious he was. “Yn, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.”

Your jaw dropped slightly, and before you could tell him how you felt, he continued.

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same but I—“

“Bucky shut up for a second!”

He looked at you as if you held his heart in your hands, and whatever you said next would decide if it continued to beat or not.

Not trusting your words, you ran your fingers through his hair and slowly pulled him closer. When your lips finally touched, it felt as if all the air had left your lungs. Bucky quickly pulled you onto his lap and a moan escaped your mouth.

It was then he pulled away, giving you both a chance to catch your breath. You looked into his eyes and could could see the love he had for you, but there was something else. Lust.

Bucky held onto your hips and brought you down enough so you could feel how hard he was beneath you. It was then you remembered you weren’t wearing underwear, just a thin pair of sleep shorts and one of his old shirts.

He starts kissing your neck and behind your ear when he whispers, “I can feel how wet you are, yn.” His voice wasn’t helping your situation. “How about we go to bed and you let me take care of you.”

Your breath hitches as he chose that moment to grind you against him again, needing just a bit more friction. “Let me fill you up and make you mine.” You instantly nodded your head, not wanting to waste another second.

Bucky chuckled against the sweet spot on your neck. “Use your words, princess.”

“Yes. Please, make me yours.” 

“There you go, princess.” he said as he carried you to your bedroom.

After placing you on the bed, he starts to undress you both. After admiring how beautiful you are in the moonlight, Bucky sits you back on this lap. Only this time his cock is in between your exposed core.

“Bucky please. We can play later, I need you.”

He wanted to take his time and learn all the parts of your body he wasn’t allowed to know before. But you were so needy and asked to nicely, who was he to deny you?

Bucky then slightly lifted you and placed you on his hard member. He was stretching you out more than you expected, but it was worth it. When you finally bottomed out, he began to kiss you until you were ready to move.

When you slowly began to ride him, Bucky turned into a moaning mess. Holding your hips tighter, he flipped you onto your back and put one of your legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder.

You began to see stars as he thrusted into you, going deeper with every thrust. “Fuck you’re so tight, so wet. All for me baby”

“All yours, only for you. Right there—fuuuck.” Usually you were quiet, never having a reason to be so loud or vocal in bed. But that’s because you’ve never been fucked by Bucky Barnes. Your best friend, who is reminding you he loves you as he’s stopping himself from coming undone before you.

“That’s it, come for me princess. Come all over my cock, you’re doing so well.” That’s all it took and you were having the most intense orgasm of your life. Your walls squeezed around him, and a few thrusts later Bucky pulled out of you and and came all over your stomach.

After catching his breath, he walked to the bathroom and got a warm rag to clean you off with. You just watched him, still feeling euphoric.

Soon Bucky was cuddled up next to you, thinking of the right words to say. “That wasn’t how I planned to tell you, but it was great.”

“Me either, but I fully expect a proper date.”

“Anything you want, doll.” He smiled, kissing you goodnight.


End file.
